The Imprisoning War
by Razgriz0x
Summary: Takes place during Ocarina of Time, Sticks strictly to the script but I'm trying to be more realistic. Chapter 1 complete, just trying to get feedback. Read and Review please.
1. Prologue The Hyrulean Civil War

**The Imprisoning War**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Legend of Zelda and all main characters within are registered trademarks of Nintendo.

A/N: This fan fiction incorporates several of the LOZ games and Histories, but focuses mainly on the events of The Ocarina of Time. Enjoy.

Prologue

The promise of the Golden Power and the Golden Land was granted upon the country of Hyrule by the three golden goddesses; Din, Nayru and Farore. The only way to attain the Golden Promise was through the sacred triangles, the Triforce. Many revered the Triforce as a sacred relic to be cherished and protected, while others sought to posses and use its powers for their own gain. Thankfully, the latter held sway over the majority of the inhabitants of Hyrule. Temples, Literature, Prayers and hopes where given unto the Triforce and for many years, the land of Hyrule was at peace and prospered. The many races of Hyrule lived separately from one another, and while some stayed in-touch with trade and economical reasons, others isolated themselves. The Goddesses knew that all was well with Hyrule, but they kept a vigilant watch all the same. For they knew, that man had more than power, courage and wisdom in his heart. Man also wielded greed, envy, lust, sloth, wrath, gluttony and pride. The seven evils would rear their heads if kept unchecked and would cause chaos and destruction with the slightest touch, for the heart of man is easily swayed.

It is often wondered whether the Goddesses regret their decision to provide the Golden Promise. For though peace reigned across the land, the seeds of were planted in the minds of a few. Over time and with much preparation, this group devised a plan to obtain and use the Triforce for their own selfish reasons. Their actions and deeds were the spark needed to ignite the mighty flame of war. They began small; attacking a few people here, a small village there; and worked their way to bigger and more destructive aggression. It was not only these few "Dark Interlopers" (as they would come to be known) who fought for the Triforce. All the races of Hyrule quarreled and battled one another in order to attain the Golden Promise, many were killed. The Hylians, Gorons, Zora, Sheikah and Gerudo all fought amongst each other and against the Dark Interlopers for the sacred Triangles. As the war raged on, the Dark Interlopers began work on an ultimate weapon. As they were skilled in magic on a level equal to even the best Hylian mages, they decided upon a magical weapon of Dark power. The Weapon was completed and dubbed, The Fused Shadows. Its power was so great that it was thought to be as powerful as the sacred Triangles themselves. With this new weapon, the Dark Interlopers wreaked a new havoc across Hyrule.

The rampage of the Interlopers fell upon a small village, where the wife a Hylian Knight was nursing her newborn baby boy. Her husband, having been called to duty and killed protecting the Hylian King shortly after the birth, left the village largely defenseless. The attack was swift and vicious, almost the entire village was slain, but the mother ran with her newborn and fled the village. Nearly clear of the battle, she was blasted by a magical attack, mortally wounding her, but still she ran. She ran and ran, her strength leaving her quickly. She entered the Forbidden Forest of the Kokiri and stopped only when all her strength was spent. Her boy was still alive and that's all she cared about, even as she began to lose consciousness and the pitter-patter of small feet could be heard around her, her baby boy was alive. The Kokiri looked with interest at the Hylian women and her baby boy, and soon decided to help them as best they could, for even the Kokiri were not unaffected by the war. They did not openly fight like the other races, but instead chose to stay and defend their forest home. Though they did everything they could for the woman, her injuries proved too much for their care, so they did all they could to comfort her in her last hours. She regained consciousness and the Kokiri brought her before the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the Forest.

Knowing full well that her end was nigh, she beseeched the Great Deku Tree to watch over and care for her newborn son. The Great Deku Tree looked deep into the newborn's spirit and saw that he was a child of destiny, whose fate would change the entire world. Agreeing to the mother's request, The Great Deku Tree ask what the child's name was, and she as she told him, her spirit left her. The Great Deku Tree decided that the child would grow up in the customs and ways of the Kokiri, and that his birthright and destiny would be kept a secret from him until the right time. The boy was not the only child of destiny to be born, for the Hylian King and Queen were expecting a child of their own. On the day of the birth, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and the King decided upon the name Zelda, but due to complications, the Queen soon died after the birth. The King and his infant daughter were now the last of the Royal Family, and so he vowed to bring an end to this war, if not for his people, then for his daughter.

The races of Hyrule, seeing the destruction and power of the Fused Shadows, began to falter in their fighting, until an alliance was forged between the two most unlikely races. Ganondorf Dragmire, known as the Gerudo King of Thieves, and the Hylian King met and agreed upon an alliance. Fighting together, the two races proved that two is better than one. Time and time again, the forces of the Dark Interlopers met defeat at the hands of the combined forces. But the Hylian King was not satisfied by the constant victories. He believed it was shameful to fight any of the other races. So Ganondorf struck out to negotiate with the other races of Hyrule, leaving the battles to the Hylian King. The Hylian King was not the only one disappointed by state of the world, the Goddesses shared his feelings as well. The three decided that divine intervention was needed and punishment to the ones who began this bloody war was necessary.

Thus the Goddesses created the four Light Spirits, Lanayru the Serpent, Eldin the Owl, Faron the Ape and Ordona the Goat. These Spirits were charged with chasing the Dark Interlopers into a parallel dimension of perpetual twilight and destroying the Fused Shadows. True to their charge, the Light Spirits went out across Hyrule and chased every last one of the Dark Interlopers into the Twilight Realm, the destruction of the Fused Shadow though, took all the strength of the four spirits and in the end, it could only be broken into four parts. One followed the Interlopers into the Twilight Realm to remind them of their sin for all eternity, the other three were taken by Lanayru, Eldin and Faron for safekeeping. The Goddesses, being merciful, created a single link between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, the Mirror of Twilight, which they put under the protection of the Ancient Sages.

With the Dark Interlopers gone, the battle still raged between the other races of Hyrule. Ganondorf continued to push for negotiation and peace between the races, and soon his pursuit turned fruitful. A meeting between the warlords of each race was decided upon and a date set. The Hylian King, Darunia of the Gorons, King Zora the XVI, and Impa of the Sheikah attended the meeting, with Ganondorf mediating the negotiations. After days of deliberation and near bloodshed, the races finally came to an agreement. Hyrule would be united under a single banner and a central government established. The races agreed to unite under the banner of the Hylian Royal Family. Each pledged their loyalty to the Hylian King, Darunia making him his Sworn Brother, King Zora pledging pure water and loyalty, and the Sheikah, having suffered the most casualties through the war, pledged to serve the Hylian Royal family. Even Ganondorf pledged his loyalty to the Hylian Royal family.

Accepting their loyalty, the Hylian King asked that envoys be sent to the Kokiri to inform them of the new treaty and ask if they would accept. The Kokiri quickly agreed and the Hyrule was united, the war was over. But the quest to obtain the sacred Triangle was still a threat that each race thought was important to address. Once again, Ganondorf mediated the negotiations and it was soon decided that the three keys to the Triforce would be kept safe by different races. Farore's Emerald was sent to the Kokiri, to be safeguarded by the Great Deku Tree. Din's Ruby went with Darunia of the Gorons, and Nayru's Sapphire with King Zora. Ganondorf said that the Gerudo had no need of the spiritual stones and that his race had no way to safeguard them. The Sheikah also declined need of the keys as they now served the Royal Family and so, the Royal Family would safeguard the fourth and last key to the Triforce.

The years from there were peaceful and quiet. The Hylian King and his daughter took on the mantle of King and Princess of Hyrule, a new town and castle were built around the Temple of Time, which came to be called Hyrule Castle Town. Darunia and the Goron returned to Death Mountain, the Zora to their Waterfall Domain and Ganondorf to the western desert with his Gerudo. Impa of the Sheikah took on the position of nursemaid and protector of the infant Princess and the Sheikah faithfully served the Royal Family. Trade and economy boomed and relations between the races were quiet and uneventful. The Hyrulean Civil war was over and all was good. But the promise of Golden Power still held sway over one heart, and he worked hard and covertly to gain all the knowledge he would need to obtain the Sacred Triangles for himself.


	2. Chapter 1 Summoned by Destiny

**The Imprisoning War**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Legend of Zelda and all main characters within are registered trademarks of Nintendo.

A/N: This fan fiction incorporates several of the LOZ games and Histories, but focuses mainly on the events of The Ocarina of Time. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

The man was clad in the blackest of armor; his black stallion was pale in comparison. But the Tree was not swayed or intimidated by the man, "Leave now Gerudo and no harm will come to you." The black armored man stared at the ancient tree and laughed heartily as he swept a low but comical bow, "Give me the Emerald of the Kokiri and I shall leave without incident, Oh' ancient one." The Great Deku Tree knew immediately the intentions of the Gerudo man in front of him; even if he did give the Emerald, the forest and its inhabitants would be slaughtered. "I shall not give the emerald to such a man as thee. Be gone from here, and do not return." The man stood slowly, the smile and charismatic features were wiped from his face, and instead, anger and fury played across his visage. "You shall regret your decision you old pile of firewood. Writhe in agony and rot for your decision is now your doom." The Gerudo's eyes blazed red for a moment, as magic coursed through his body. Then several eyes appeared in the grove, one larger than all the rest. The Gerudo pointed to the Guardian Tree and the eyes flew toward it, entering easily through the cracks and knots of the ancient Deku. The Great Deku Tree shuddered as the Gohma immediately began to eat his insides, and the first leaves fell from his canopy. "If that is all you can do, then I suggest you leave. If I must die to protect the Emerald, then I shall die." The Gerudo's smile again fell, but only for a moment, "And what of the Kokiri. Your children will die without you to protect them. Give me the stone and I shall remove the curse, and leave your forest alone."

The tree pondered for a moment and then spoke in a bellowing voice, "My children can guard themselves quite efficiently without me. I shall not give you the stone. Now leave this forest, any attempt to harm my children shall be your last." The tree summoned several roots from the ground beneath the man's feet, and ensnared him within. Caught off guard, the Gerudo struggled momentarily until he felt his breath and body squeezed to the point of breaking. The Deku did not harm the Gerudo further, but instead lifted him from the ground and carried him back out of the forest, his horse following trying desperately to reach its master. At the edge of the forest, the roots deposited the Gerudo man on the ground and retreated back into wood. His horse came galloping out soon after and stopped by his side. Coughing in an attempt to catch his breath, the man stood and mounted his charge. The man kept smiling though, for the knowledge of the tree's demise was enough for his satisfaction. He rode across Hyrule field towards his next target, 'The Spiritual Stones will be mine. The tree will regret his decision, as will all those who oppose me.'

For days, the Great Deku Tree suffered under the curse of the black armored Gerudo. The Kokiri were none the wiser, though one the girls, Saria, would look upon him with sad eyes, as if she could feel his pain. The forest became quieter as the curse worked its way through his body, and he knew that his death was nigh. 'It is time then,' thought the Ancient Deku, 'destiny can not be halted.' "Navi! Come Navi the Fairy." The grove was still and silent in the early morning light. Then, a lone blue ball of light burst through the canopy, and flitted groggily around the grove. As it floated towards the Tree, Navi yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Navi was one of the Great Deku Tree's most trusted fairies, knowledgeable and quick witted, she had rose among the ranks of her fellow fairies. She gave a weak salute to the tree and failed at stifling another yawn. "What does the Great Deku Tree wish of me?" "Navi the Fairy. You have grown to be one of my most trusted fairies and a valuable friend. I am afraid that the time has come, for the Boy without a fairy to learn of his destiny. His quest must begin soon, go Navi, and bring the lad before me. Fly swift Navi."

Coming fully awake at the news and urgency of her mission, Navi snapped a salute and wheeled out of the grove. She flew as fast as her little wings could take her, and as dawn came upon the forest, she reached the small village of the Kokiri. Their tree houses looked almost identical, but Navi knew where she must go… or did she. She slowed as she reached the center of the village, even this early in the day, a most of the Kokiri were up and awake. A few of them waved to her as she passed, as did their fairy companions. Navi waved back and even said hello to a few of them, but she still looked for a particular tree house. Just as she was about to reach the opposite edge of the village, she turned back and surveyed her surroundings, "I could have sworn it was over here… Oh there it is!" A tall tree house with a small balcony and a ladder stood back behind most of the other tree houses. As she flew towards it, she forgot about the fence that stood between her and the home, smacking right into it. Momentarily stunned, she shook away the spots in her vision and rubbed her head. She proceeded slowly through the fence and flew into the open doorway of the house.

There she saw a young boy of ten years, blonde hair and pointed ears. He tossed and turned, as if in the middle of a terrible nightmare. Upon seeing this, Navi thought the best thing would be to wake the boy up. Floating over, she positioned herself right above his head, took in a breath and shouted, "HEY LINK!!!" The boy sat bolt upright, hitting Navi and sending her cart wheeling into the wall, where she slid down into a jar. Link looked around and promptly fell back asleep, his head dropping with a muffled thud back onto his pillow. Navi, irritated at the fact that she had landed in a jar full of water, shook herself dry and flew back over to Link. Positioning herself a little higher, she yelled again, "Hey Link!! Wake up Link!" She watched for a moment as the boy turned over and mumbled in his sleep, "Must save… stay away… no, no." Growing more and more frustrated by the minute, Navi zipped down and grabbed a hunk of link's golden Blonde hair, yanking with all her might. Instinctively, link's hand flew to the spot of discomfort to swat at whatever was pulling his hair, and landed a direct hit on the little blue fairy. Navi found herself smashed between Link's hand and his head, but at least he awoke again, "Would you mind not smashing me? I'm trying to deliver a message, sleepy head." 'And to think, the fate of Hyrule rests in this lazy kid's hands.'

Link let Navi loose and sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. As he sat on the edge of his bed, he finally took in what he was seeing, "You're a fairy right?" Navi, looked at him, hovering in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her, "Well aren't we a bright one. Yes I am a fairy. My name is Navi. I'm going to be your fairy guide from now on. It's nice to meet you Link." Link's eyes lit up as she spoke and a smile spilled across his face. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer, and began whooping and hollering around the house, "I finally have a fairy. A fairy finally came to me!! WAHOO!!" "Ok, ok, settle down. Now listen Link, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you. We must go straight away to his grove. Do you understand?" Link stared at her for several seconds; his eyes seemed to be on the verge of crying, blinking several times to keep the tears at bay. He then nodded and began to undress. "What! What are you doing?!" Link stared at her for a moment, "I think I should wear my best tunic to see the Great Deku Tree. Don't you think?" Navi blushed, and turned around to avert her eyes, "Well, just- Just hurry up will you?" Navi waited only a few minutes as Link dressed himself, when he was finished, his once untidy, long hair was up underneath a cap and he'd even put on his best boots. "Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded, swooping in under his cap, "I'll be here if you need me, OK?" "OK Navi."

Link walked out onto his balcony and took in a great breath of the clear morning air. As he stood basking in the new morning warmth, a young Kokiri girl ran down the path towards his home, her short green hair told him immediately that it was Saria. She waved to him as she came to a stop, her little pink fairy just barely staying with her, "YAHOO Link! Good Morning sleepy head!!" He smiled and waved down to her, for as long as he could remember, Saria had been his friend. He'd always been an outcast in the eyes of the Kokiri, having no fairy of his own, but Saria had always been his friend. He climbed down the ladder and landed lightly upon the forest floor. He walked over to Saria, and greeted her, "Good morning Saria." Navi flew out of his hat at this time to get a good look at who Link was talking to, and Saria gasped in surprise, "OH my… Link. A fairy! A fairy finally came to you. Oh Link congratulations!!" Saria wrapped her arms around Link and gave him a warm embrace. A slight blush reddened Link's cheeks as he stood there, "Yeah, I finally got one. Her name is Navi and she says that I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree, I'm on my way there now." Saria loosened her embrace and stood back to get a good look at the young boy, "Well, I guess you look alright. You'd better hurry. Best not to keep him waiting." And with an almost sorrowful look Saria wished Link good luck. Link thanked her and made his way down the path, turning toward the grove and disappearing into the village. Saria turned and made her way back to her house, a dark premonition pushing on the back of her mind. Link practically ran along the path leading to the Grove of the Deku Tree. He passed many other Kokiri, most said hello, and all were shocked to see Navi following him. He slowed as he reached the edge of the village the path was clear and empty.

Just as Link was about to enter the deep brush that lined the path to the Great Deku Trees Grove, a redheaded Kokiri boy, walked out and blocked his path. "Stop right there, Mr. No Fairy. You have to have a fairy to see the Great Deku Tree." Mido crossed his arms and stared at Link, who assumed the same stance and replied, "But I do have a fairy Mido. Come on out Navi." Navi floated out form under Link's hat and stared down Mido and his fairy. Mido found that his tongue would not work properly, 'Mr. No Fairy has a Fairy?' "OK, so you got a fairy now. You still can't see the Great Deku Tree, you haven't been summoned." "Oh yes he has Mido. The Great Deku Tree has summoned Link and needs his help with something. Now let us through." Navi was beginning to get irritated again, and Mido once again had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Ok, so you've been summoned, but as the Great Deku Tree's personal Guard, I say that you can't pass. How do you expect to help the Great Deku Tree without a sword or shield? Yeah, come back with a sword and shield and I might let you pass." Link looked at Mido, "But Mido, you don't have a sword or shield." Mido again looked surprised, but quickly recovered, "Yeah well, I don't need 'em. And as Chief Kokiri, my decision is final, come back with a sword and shield. Then I'll let you pass." Link sighed and turned around, heading back toward the village. Link walked to his house in silence, while Navi cursed Mido under breath.

He climbed his ladder and went to the drawer at the head of his bed. Link pulled out a small leather purse and began counting the colored gems inside. 'I've got thirty green rupees and one blue rupee. I wonder if it's enough to buy a shield.' Link closed the leather pouch and tied it to his belt, walked back outside and climbed down. He made his way to the Kokiri Shop, a large tree house that held many useful items for sale. As he looked around, the Kokiri storekeeper piped up from behind a counter that was too tall for him to see over, "What can I do ya for?" "I need a sword and shield." "Well, we sell shields, but no swords here. The only swords around these parts are either made from wood, or you'll just have to find the Kokiri Sword. But a shield will cost you forty rupees." Link's eyes widened as he heard the price. He was five rupees short, and had no clue how to get them. Link sat on a stump in the corner and lean against the wall, when a flash of blue caught his attention. There by the door to the back of the store, sat a lone blue rupee. 'What luck. Now I can get a shield.' He stood and picked up the rupee, walked back to the counter, and talked to the shopkeeper, "One shield please." "One Deku Shield, that'll be forty rupees, please." Link tipped the purse on end, and the gems fell into the outstretched hand of the storekeeper. "Thanks, here you go." Link caught the shield as it slid across the counter. He looked upon the hardened dark wood and traced the painted symbol of the Kokiri in reverence, for he'd just spent his entire lifesavings on a single object.

As Link exited the shop, he slipped his right arm through the leather strap and closed his hand around the wooden handle. Adjusting the strap to a comfortable tightness, he moved his arm around, experimenting how to use the shield. Link rotated and bent his arms in many ways and directions. As he memorized how it felt, Link imagined dodging an opponent in combat. The enemy was bearing down from his right and Link raised his shield to block. The weapon glanced of the hardwood as Link side jumped to his left. He then rolled forward, the shield hitting the ground first as he did, and came back to his feet shield ready to defend once more. The movement felt completely natural to him. He once again stared at the shield, astonished that he had some idea on how to use it practically. Slipping the shield off, Link held it in his hands, 'How am I supposed to carry this? I can't always wear it on my arm. It'd get in the way of everyday life. And holding it all the time just doesn't seem practical if I going to… what? Go on an adventure? HA! I need to stop daydreaming and find a sword.' Link shook his head and chuckled to himself. He jogged back to his home and chucked the shield up the ladder where it clattered on the balcony floor. Two stepping the ladder rungs, he grabbed his shield up and walked inside. Laying the shield against a set of drawers, he walked back out and leaned on the rail of the balcony and looked out over the village. As he stared, his thoughts wandered into daydreams. Thoughts of slaying monsters and saving people danced in his head.

As he dreamed, Navi poked her head out of his cap and looked around. Having fallen asleep, her mid-length blue hair was slightly bed heady. She groggily flew over to the water basin and splashed her face with water. The sudden coolness broke her revelry and she looked intently around the room of Link's house. A slept in bed, one set of drawers, a very dirty bronze mirror were all that furnished the one room home. A raised stump of the tree in the middle served for a table, bought what caught her attention was the shield. The spiral of the red symbol upon the hardwood was somehow familiar. Navi flew to it and placed her hand upon the shield, tracing the symbol with her tiny hands, when she heard a gasp and a muffled cry of pain. Her eyes instantly focused on Link as she turned and flew out to him. He had fallen into a light slumber, and from the sounds of his moans and groans, he was not having a pleasant dream. She gently shook his cheek then braced herself so as not to be sent flying again. But Link did not wake, 'Such a heavy sleeper.' Navi drew a long breath, only to let go as Link's eyes opened. He turned an eye on Navi; his look was one of great sadness and regret. "What's wrong Link?" "I… I had a nightmare Navi. The same as last night." "It was only a bad dream Link. Dreams can't hurt you." "It felt so real, Navi. I felt pain, fear and confusion." "What happened in the dream?"

Link stared at her for a moment, then walked inside and sat on the edge of his bed. Navi flitted over to his drawers and sat down, folding her hands around her knees and tucking her wings behind her. Link was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke, "It was dark. A storm was brewing overhead, but lightning already began to flash. I'm standing at a large stonewall with a huge door. A stream runs between the land and the wall, and a large fire burn in metal baskets on each side of the door. The fires suddenly die out, and the lightning is the only source of light. Through the flashes, I see the door lowered, and become a bridge that spans the stream. I am not alone… you are there with me Navi. As I stand there, I here something. A horse whinnies and gallops closer and closer. A white mare bursts from the darkness beyond the gate and gallops past me; I barely get out of the way in time. I notice a young girl in white, and a dark silver-haired woman behind her. The girl looks into my eyes, and somehow, I know her, and that she's in trouble. As they disappear into the gloom of the night, I hear and feel a rough breath, on the back of my neck." Link paused for a moment and clasped his arms around himself, a violent shiver ran through him, "I turned, and there… there stood a huge black, armored horse. A top the horse sat a man, in armor blacker than his horse. He looked out over the plain and then turned his eyes upon me. He spoke but I couldn't hear anything he said, then he raised his hand, a bright light and… pain, lots of pain. Then I wake up." Navi stared at Link, and noticed that he was genuinely afraid of this man. She stood and flew over to his left shoulder. "It's only a dream Link. And no dream can harm you." He turned and looked at her; she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled faintly as he stood and stretched.

Link once again stepped out onto his balcony and surveyed the small forest village. "Where am I going to find a sword in this forest Navi?" "What about over there?" Link looked at the little fairy and then in the direction she was pointing. To Link, there was only wood and earth, nothing but dense forest at the edge of the village. "Where Navi? What am I looking for?" "It's a small hole, near the trunk of that oak tree. Come on let's check it out." Navi hopped off Link's shoulder and glided to the forest floor. "Wait up Navi!" Link began to climb down his ladder, and jumped to the ground when he was about halfway down. Navi was already floating towards the hole she'd seen, and Link ran to catch her.

As they reached the edge of the village, Link saw where she had pointed, a large old oak tree sat just beyond the village edge and below it, a small earthen cave ran beneath the underbrush. Navi flitted around the entrance, acting as excited as a raccoon that'd found a winter stash. Link peered into the hole as he approached, and the looked at Navi, "You want me to go in there? How do you know it has an end?" "Fine. I'll go first and help light the way for you." With that, she flew inside and waited for him to follow. Link let out a sigh, knelt and followed the fairy on his hands and knees. He crawled along behind her for what seemed like hours, "This actually quite long. You think this was made by past Kokiri, Navi?" Navi only shrugged and continued forward. After a small bend, link noticed a brighter light beyond Navi and began to crawl faster. As he emerged from the tunnel, Link heard a continuous thundering in the distance. The sound seemed to grow closer as he stood and dusted himself off. Navi circled around him, keeping a close eye out for any danger and the source of the sound. Even having only just met that morning, both Link and Navi seemed to know when to be quiet. As Link proceeded along a cleared somewhat overgrown path, the thunder grew louder, then softer, then louder again. The noise followed a pattern, and Link proceeded with more caution, for the ground under his feet shook slightly every time the thunder grew louder.

"What do you think it is Navi?" "Obviously not a creature, the noise follows too strict a pattern. I'm not sure what it… oh look, the path cleared." The path was indeed clear now. Link had stepped onto a perfectly cleared path that cut through the forest like a scar. The ground was slightly concave and the branches overhead on either side, were snapped off at the edge of the path. Link walked along this knew path, the thunderous noise growing fainter as he continued. Navi seemed even more agitated than she was before and flitted around Link's head, a worried look plastered on her face. The trees to either side, almost immediately grew trunk to trunk as Link walked along the path. Then the thunderous noise began to grow louder, and the ground shook harder than it had before. Link stopped and listened closely, Navi alighted upon his shoulder to do the same.

As the thunder grew louder and louder, Link grew more tense and uneasy, "Something's not right Navi." **SNAP!!** Link whirled around at the sound of wood breaking, his eyes growing wide as he saw what had caused it. The thunder and ground shaking was coming from a huge boulder rolling along the path. Where it had come from Link did not know or care, he turned and ran as fast as he could away from it. There was no escape to the left or right of the path, and ground began to rise on the sides of the path as well. Link was soon enclosed on the path by earthen walls, with a boulder threatening to crush him. The path abruptly turned left, Link stumbling as he followed it. He ran for a few more yards then slowed to catch his breath, 'It'll hit the wall and stop. I should be just-' To Link's surprise, the boulder easily made the corner and continued along the path, once again bearing down on him and his fairy companion. "RUN LINK!" Obeying the command of his fairy partner, Link's legs sprang into motion and carried him away from menacing boulder. Link kept running, the boulder staying right behind him, and he began to tire. "Up ahead on the right, the path turns left and right. Take the right-hand path. There's still over growth on it." Link saw the turn up ahead, and tapped into energy he did not know was there, his body surging forward as his legs generated more speed. As he came upon the turn, he dove right and rolled to a stop, looking back towards the path, ready to run again if need be. The boulder came into view, and shrunk away as it followed the concaved and clear path. Link and Navi both let out a breath of relief, and rested for a brief period. Link leaned against the side of a large, flat, overgrown stump. As his head thumped against it he relaxed and caught his breath. A sudden thought raced through his mind, 'A stump doesn't go THUMP!'

Link turned his head and looked at the stump more closely. Raising a hand, he cleared some of the overgrowth away, and noticed well crafted, but rusted iron gilding. An iron padlock hung from in the middle of the stump and Link realized that he had been leaning against a chest. The lock was badly rusted and when he took hold, it crumbled to dust in his hand. Navi was silent, but watched with just as much interest and giddiness. Link placed a hand on either side of the chests lid, and lifted. The heavy wood barely budged and Link strained as the last tendrils of overgrowth attempted to keep the chest closed. With a muffled snap of green and the creak of un-oiled hinges, Link threw back the ancient chest lid. Peering inside, Link examined the chest, finding only a burlap wrapped object. Lifting it out of the chest, it rattled lightly in Link's hands, and he immediately began unraveling the burlap.

As he stripped the last of the course material away, he beheld a blade, small enough for child, inside a blue scabbard. The scabbard had leather straps attached and exposed the blade on the side the straps attached. Link placed a hand on the hilt and drew the sword from its sheath. The blade was in pristine condition, no signs of rust, notching or any tarnish whatsoever. "Oh Link. We've found the Kokiri Sword. This blade is protected by ancient magicks to preserve and protect it from the passage of time. Now Mido should let you pass to the grove of the Great Deku Tree." Link only nodded as he resheathed the sword. Slinging it across his back so the hilt stuck over his left shoulder, Link tied off the straps and moved around. The sword and scabbard stayed in place and he felt no discomfort. Reaching back, he slowly drew the sword with great ease, swung it in slow deliberate strikes. Being careful not to injure himself Link practiced for a few minutes, the sword felt like an extension of his arm. Light, well balanced and very sharp as he cut through several plants. Once again, being careful, he resheathed the sword.

As Link came to the edge of the path that the enchanted boulder had carved into the ground, Link stopped and waited. After a few minutes, the boulder came barreling down the path once more and then turned away from him. Link stepped out onto the path and followed the boulder at a medium trot. After making another left-hand turn, Link slowed and distanced himself further back from the boulder. The path once again surrounded by dense forest, soon thinned to meager underbrush and Link hiked off the beaten path and began searching for the tunnel he'd crawled through earlier that day. Navi helped search, her faint blue aura growing brighter as the light grew dimmer. Link began to grow somewhat worried as the day ebbed into evening, until Navi exclaimed that she had found the small tunnel. Link trotted over to the dark entrance and entered just after his little fairy. The sword on his back stayed in place as he crawled and did not impede his way.

As Link emerged once again under the oak tree, the forest had grown to full darkness and the village lanterns had been lit. He made his way back to his house and climbed up the ladder, eager to get his shield and go to the Great Deku Tree's grove. As he picked up the shield, Link paused as he realized he still had no idea how to carry the shield. He placed the shield on the table, lit a candle for better light and began to examine the shield. As he looked over every inch of the shield, he noticed two notches, one just above the strap and the other on the handle. Each notch stuck out only a little, and hooked down as if to catch something. Sliding his right arm though the strap and handle, he came to the conclusion that neither notch would impede any action during combat. "Maybe they allow it to hang on the scabbard?" Link looked up; the little fairy looked deep in thought and seemed not to have realized she had spoken out loud. Grabbing the top of the shield, Link guided it over his head and felt a distinctive pull as the notches caught the edge of his scabbard. Releasing the shield, Link felt the weight of the wooden shield stay in place. He turned his body left in right in an attempt to shake the shield off his back. He jumped, rolled and tumbled around the floor of his home and still the shield stayed on his back. Link reached around and unhooked his shield, sliding it onto his arm in one motion and then drew his sword. The shield did not unbalance him and Link swung a few times. Link looked at his arsenal and admired them for a few moments, "Navi. I feel… different. I feel like I'm meant for something greater than this life I'm living now. I can't explain it, but I want to… ah never mind." Link sheathed his sword and hooked his shield, "Come on. Let's go greet the Great Deku Tree." Link was already out the door before Navi could respond, and she hurried after him.

Link slowed to a walk as he approached the entranceway to the Grove, and was not surprised to see Mido once again impede his progress. "I thought I told you that you needed a few things before I would let you pass." Link only smiled as he turned slightly so as to show what was on his back. "So what would you call what I've got on my back then Mido? Toys?" Navi flitted around the hilt of the Kokiri Sword, her light glinting of the gold filigree inlaid on the handle and allowing Mido to see clearer. Midi's expression changed in an instant, from a haughty snarl of contempt, to one of profound and utterly dumbfounded realization. Struck speechless, Link shrugged and stepped past the Kokiri boy and continued on to the Grove. As the village grew more distant, the forest grew somewhat thicker. Link shuddered suddenly as a cold breeze suddenly brushed by and dissipated into the night. "I don't understand why, but I have a bad feeling again Navi." "Me too Link. The path to the Grove wasn't as threatening this morning. Maybe… Hurry Link." They quickened their pace, continued on towards the grove.

As Link turned a corner in the path, his foot caught and he fell. Tucking into a roll, he was on his feet once more. He turned to see what had tripped him, and jumped back as a pair of leafy jaws closed with a snap, inches from his face. His sword was in his hand before he realized it and his shield was on his arm as well. "Link be careful. That's a Deku Baba. Wait for it to attack, then strike with your sword." Link faced the plant monster, shield forward and sword ready. The Baba backed away, and licked its chops, waiting. Link took a step forward, and the Baba lunged, jaws wide, saliva dripping, only to smack into the hardwood of the shield. Momentarily stunned by the impact, Link took the advantage and swung, the blade slicing into the bottom jaw of the carnivorous plant. The Baba stood straight up, its body becoming somewhat rigid, "Link quickly! Cut its stalk!" Link slashed and the head of the Deku Baba fell to the ground and obliterated, leaving a dry and hard stick. Putting away sword and shield, Link took hold of the stick and held it up, "Keep it Link. It may come in handy." "I may have to create a pack if I'm going to be carrying a lot of stuff." Breaking the stick of Deku wood in half, he stuck the halves through his belt and continued on his way. The Moon cast eerie shadows along the forest and Link walked slowly and more cautiously. He met no more enemies on the path and soon emerged into an enormous clearing. At the center, a huge tree stood, Navi flew up higher and spoke aloud, "I have returned as you asked, Great Deku Tree. I've brought Link with me."


End file.
